elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Arriana Valga
|Base ID = }} Arriana Valga is the Countess of Chorrol. Her husband was the hereditary Count until he passed. Countess Alessia Caro, her daughter, is married to Marius Caro, the Count of Leyawiin. Interactions Canvas the Castle Speaking with the Countess in her castle, the Hero of Kvatch might have learned that a painting of her late husband had been stolen. Although not a priceless piece of art, the painting held sentimental value, as it was the only likeness ever made of him. Upon investigating the theft, the Hero might have discovered that Chanel, the Court Wizard and original painter of the portrait, stole it from the countess, stating that the two had an affair while he was alive, and she wanted the painting to remind her of the man she loved. The painting was then either returned to the Countess, or given to Chanel. Allies for Bruma Dialogue "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Countess Valga of Chorrol. I wish I had time to chat, but I'm afraid I am in the middle of an investigation." :Buy a house in town "You are? There is a positively gorgeous home for sale right on the main plaza. You'll be hard-pressed to find a nicer home for sale in Cyrodiil." ::20,000 gold you say? It's a deal. "It's a pleasure to have you become a citizen of Chorrol. I'll take care of the deed. Here is your key. The house is on the main plaza, between the statue and the Chapel. The last tenant of Arborwatch has cleaned the place of furniture. I'd recommend stopping by Northern Goods and Trade. The owner, Seed-Neeus, should have everything you need." ::I don't think I'm ready to buy. "That's too bad. I was so looking forward to you living in the city." ::I...um, don't have 20,000 gold. "Well I'm certainly not about to lower the price." :Chorrol "We're a mountain people, tough, independent. County Chorrol is rich in mines and timber, wool and mutton, and hard-working people." "Farewell." Canvas the Castle "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Countess Valga of Chorrol. I wish I had time to chat, but I'm afraid I am in the middle of an investigation." : "I'm sorry, but the investigation is a secret, and I don't trust you enough to discuss it with you." :Investigation "You seem the trusting type. Perhaps you can assist me? It seems someone has taken an heirloom that is quite dear to me. I want you to help me recover a stolen painting. The painting was of my lost love, the Count Valga, and it has been stolen from my bedchamber. If you find the painting, and bring the culprit to justice, you shall be justly rewarded. What say you?" ::Yes, I'd be glad to help "Very well, I suggest you begin to gather clues. And I warn you: do not accuse the wrong person, or I shall be quite cross with you. Here are some keys. They should allow you access to many of the restricted areas in Castle Chorrol." ::No. I can't help you "Very well. Then I must find someone else who can. I will do nothing else until that painting is recovered." "Good luck, investigator." (If told no to the proposal at first) "Good to see you again. Have you reconsidered your decision to undertake the investigation?" :Investigation "Please help me recover the painting of the Count. It would mean so very much to me." ::Yes, I'd be glad to help "Very well, I suggest you begin to gather clues. And I warn you: do not accuse the wrong person, or I shall be quite cross with you. Here are some keys. They should allow you access to many of the restricted areas in Castle Chorrol." ::No. I can't help you "Very well. Then I must find someone else who can. I will do nothing else until that painting is recovered." "Good luck, investigator." (If approached again) "Greetings, investigator." "I hope the investigation goes well. Return to me when you have found the culprit." :Accuse "When you find enough evidence, confront the person whom you believe to be the villain, and see if they will confess. I do not wish them harmed, as I want the thief to face justice." :Gather Clues "Your best bet is to speak to residents of the castle. Once you have found out all you can, search for physical clues." ::Gather Clues "I was elsewhere at the time of the robbery, and the chamber was locked. The only other people who had access to the chamber and were unaccounted for are the court mage, Chanel and the porter Orgnolf. Don't forget to check with Bittneld, the Captain of the Guard, my Steward, Orok gro-Ghoth and my herald, Laythe Wavrick." ::Castle Residents "Chanel and Orgnolf both reside in the Private Quarters section. They have been restricted to remain indoors, so they should be easy to find. You may also want to speak to Bittneld, the Captain of the Guard. He can be found on patrol in Chorrol or in the Barracks. Finally, I would try speaking to Orok gro-Ghoth who is my Steward. He resides in the Private Quarters section as well. If he isn't in the castle, he may be at the Northern Goods and Trade buying food to stock our larder." :Stolen Painting "The painting is all I have left that reminds me of the Count. I spend many a lonely night wishing that the words I speak to it will be heard and not just fall upon the lifeless pigments and canvas." "Good luck, investigator." (Upon completing the investigation) "Ahhh! You have returned from your investigation, and I am eager to hear the results. Whom did you accuse?" :I accused Chanel. "I am shocked to hear of Chanel's crime, as she has always been such a nice member of our court, but I see that your evidence is without question. She shall be banished from Castle Chorrol and stripped of her duties. However, I am not without pity, and therefore she shall not be jailed. But she is never to set foot in Chorrol again. Congratulations on a job well done. As a reward, please accept this bounty of gold and gems. You've earned it." ::I accused Chanel. "I am shocked to hear of Chanel's crime, as she has always been such a nice member of our court, but I see that your evidence is without question. She shall be banished from Castle Chorrol and stripped of her duties. However, I am not without pity, and therefore she shall not be jailed. But she is never to set foot in Chorrol again. I am a bit dismayed that you incorrectly accused Orgnolf, who was clearly innocent. I therefore can only reward you with this gold, and hopefully you will learn to be more careful with your accusations in the future." :Neither suspect. (Lie) "Oh my. I feel terrible that I even suspected anyone within my court. I was hoping to recover the painting, so I might look upon it again. I suppose you did the best you could, so you should not go unrewarded. Take this gold, and leave me in peace." :I'm not ready yet. "Very well. Take your time." (If approached again after having accused Chanel) "It is quite nice to see you again. I hope you are fairing well." (If approached again after having accused both Chanel and Orgnolf) "Hello again. I'm sorry, but I have little time to chat. I am quite busy with affairs of state and all that." (If neither were accused) "Hello. I'm not really in the mood to chat right now." Allies for Bruma "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Countess Valga of Chorrol. I wish I had time to chat, but I'm afraid I am in the middle of an investigation." :Aid for Bruma "While I understand Bruma's need, Chorrol's own defense must come first. I cannot spare any soldiers as long as Chorrol remains udner threat from the Oblivion Gate outside our walls." :Chancellor Ocato "As the head of the Elder Council, High Chancellor Ocato is the de facto ruler of the Empire for the time being." :Chorrol "I have warned my people to stay inside the walls and put my guard on full alert. There's nothing else we can do." "Goodbye." (After closing the Gate) Aid for Bruma "Your reputation precedes you, Hero of Kvatch! You have done my city a great service by closing the Oblivion Gate. I will now gladly send soldiers to aid in the defense of Bruma. Consider it done." Appearances * de:Gräfin Arriana Valga ru:Арриана Валга es:Arriana Valga pt:Arriana Valga Category:Oblivion: Chorrol Characters Category:Counts and Countesses Category:Oblivion: Characters Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers